


More Than Two

by StarkRogers135



Series: Two Busy Boys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Breeding Cycle, Cat Castiel, Cat Dean, Cat Ears, Catboys, Kittens, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, bitchy cas is bitchy, stubborn!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get a little..."frisky" one day and they find out that Castiel is carrying Dean's kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Dean swished his tail to the side, purring loudly as he pinned his mate to the carpeted flooring of their own separate room Sam gave them whenever they got like this. Dean nosed Castiel's head, just behind his ear, purring when he got a small noise from Castiel, feeling his mate's tail wrap around his leg. Dean nuzzled Castiel's cheek, coaxing the other on to his hands and knees to reveal the wetness of the other's heat.

Castiel let out a soft mewl when he felt Dean pin him, his cheeks flushing as Dean started to nose right behind his ear. Dean knew he was sensitive there. He let out a quiet moan, his tail starting to wrap around the other's leg as he tugged him closer. "Dean." Castiel breathed out, starting to kiss at the other's neck as he nipped lightly at the skin. He easily got onto his hands and knees as Dean nudged at him lightly, his body feeling hot and slick as he let out a soft hiss, his tail swishing as he tried to press closer to his mate.

Dean growled possessively, but not harshly. Dean easily and quickly lined himself up with Castiel's wet hole before easily sliding in with ease with a soft, gasping mewl of pleasure. Dean draped himself over Castiel's back, nuzzling his neck, as he started to eagerly pump his needy hips.

Castiel moaned loudly as Dean bucked into him with one large thrust, his cheeks a deep shade of red as his legs spread wider and he tried to meet Dean's thrusts as he mewled, exposing more of his neck, his own cock starting to twitch and get hard as Dean fucked into him. Castiel knew he would be sore when Dean pulled out, but he didn't mind in the slightest since that just meant he got to feel his mate for a few days.

Dean panted heavily, mewling Castiel's name. It was a good thing the door was closed so Sam didn't have to hear their..."activities". Dean buried his face into Cas's neck, just above the dark blue collar, and nipped at the skin as he continued to fuck into him, feeling heat boil in his stomach, panting as he felt close.

Castiel didn't even need to stroke himself off as Dean bucked his hips into him. He moaned when the other hit his sweet spot, feeling himself get closer and closer as he whined, wanting Dean to come, wanting to feel it run down his thighs when his mate pulled out. "D-Dean! 'm close." Was all he gasped out before Dean thrusted into him one more time and he came all over himself, seeing white for a few moments as he rode out his orgasm.

Dean thrust into him a few more times before he came with a yelp, pumping his hips hard to ride his orgasm out. Dean panted heavily as he pulled himself out and laid down on their blanket, looking up at Castiel with a lazy purr and lazy smirk.

Castiel's eyes were half lidded by the time Dean pulled out of him. He laid back on the blanket with the other as he purred back, nuzzling against his mate as he pressed kisses to his cheek and jawline before he pressed their lips together in a messy kiss as he bit at Dean's bottom lip. Feeling his mate's come on the inside of his thighs, Castiel tangled their legs together, his tail swishing down Dean's legs as well.

Dean moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Castiel, tangling his fingers into soft black hair as he deepened their messy kiss.

Castiel pawed lightly at Dean's chest, his fingertips tracing down the skin as he felt hands tangle in his hair, his lips parting open when Dean decided to deepen the kiss, a low groan slipping past his lips as he rubbed himself against his mate.

Dean nudged his tongue into Castiel's mouth, moaning lowly, gently caressing Cas's stomach. Dean gently ran his fingers across the base of Cas's soft black ears, his other hand stroking the base of Cas's fluffy black tail.

Castiel moaned when he felt Dean's tongue enter his mouth, his eyes shut as the other started to rub his stomach and he felt heat pool in his belly. Hm...that was an odd feeling. His ears twitched as Dean pet him, and his tail pushed into the contact as he practically begged Dean for attention, a lazy purr rumbling in his chest when Dean gave him all the affection he wanted.

Dean purred warmly, continuing to gently rub his mate's belly. Normally Dean would be more frisky but after what just happened, Dean noticed a change in Castiel's scent and knew he was carrying.

Castiel's tail swished against Dean's own as he started to play with him, a soft yawn slipping past his lips as Dean continued to kiss him and rub his belly as he nudged against him. His lips pressed against the other's jawline as he pressed closer, his eyes becoming half lidded and slightly hazy.

Dean nuzzled lovingly into Castiel's belly, purring sleepily as he let his eyes close. Dean purred when he felt Castiel lick his dirty blonde, furry ears and let their tails hook together lazily.

Castiel continued to lick at Dean's ears, making sure the fur wasn't messy and was nice and clean before his eyes shut and he felt their tails hook together, Castiel's breathing evening out as he fell asleep and cuddled next to Dean.

As Dean slept, he continued purring until he stopped and fell into a deep sleep, his head still by Castiel's belly as they slept.

~~~  
Castiel was the first to wake up, letting out a quiet yawn as he licked at licked at Dean's ear, nipping at it playfully as he mewled, a smile coming to his lips as he watched his mate sleep, knowing Sam would probably come by a little while later to check up on them and give them a few toys to play with or food.

Dean twitched his ear a little before blinking his eyes open and yawned. Yeah. Castiel definitely had a different scent to him. No doubt about it. Dean rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, letting out a little "mrrow" of surprise at another nip to his furry ear.

Castiel purred when Dean started to wake up, nuzzling into him as he took in the other's scent. He continued to nip at his ear, smirking at the other before he pressed a kiss to the tip of Dean's nose. His belly still looking relatively flat but when Cas pressed a hand to it he felt something inside and he nudged at Dean, letting out a soft meow, as if to tell his mate, but he was pretty sure Dean was already aware. His mate probably realized his scent changed.

Dean gave off a happy, warm purr, his fluffy tail swishing back and forth across their makeshift blanket of a bed. Dean looker up and over his shoulder, his gold bell tinkling on his green collar when he moved his head, when he heard the door open, Dean's back to the door, and saw Sam with some food and toys.

Castiel meowed happily back, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, before his ears twitched when he heard the door open and he went over to Sam as the other brought them food and toys.

"Well, looks like you two are done...for now anyway." Sam chuckled, his hand weaving through Castiel's hair as Castiel let out a soft mewl, pressing against Sam for a moment before going over to the food.

Dean followed Castiel brushing his tail against Sam's leg and purred when he felt Sam scratch behind his ear.

Sam smiled when he felt Dean brush against his legs, the bell tinkling as he scratched behind the other's ear. "Glad you both seemed to have fun." he smirked, leaving the door open a crack after he went out of the room.

Castiel felt a bit more hungry than usual as he continued to eat, sipping at the milk Sam gave them before going over to play with one of the toys Sam gave to them. He liked the ones that squeaked best.

Dean ate some of the food as well, drinking some milk, and left some food for Castiel if he was hungry later, and went to go and play with Castiel and the toys. Dean didn't really like the squeaky toys because of the squeaky noises that surprised him.

Castiel played with Dean for a little while before a small smirk played on his lips as he grabbed one of the squeaky toys, going up behind Dean when the other was too busy playing with some of the other things Sam got for them and didn't even notice Castiel before he squeaked the toy right next to Dean, knowing his mate was always surprised by the noise as he held back a giggle.

Dean yelped, his tail fluffing up as he jumped, ears laying flat against his head as he looked around for the source of the noise. Dean huffed stubbornly when he saw Castiel giggling on the floor. Dean laid down and bat at Castiel's thin black tail like a kitten would, purring loudly.

Castiel continued to giggle, looking up at Dean before he saw the other come closer to him and start to bat at his tail, his own tail swishing against Dean's face before he moved closer to press a kiss to the tip of Dean's nose, moving to kiss his forehead as well as he nuzzled against him as apology for the prank, though the smirk never left his lips so Castiel didn't end up looking too sorry.

Dean playfully bat at Castiel's face, a smirk of his own on his face as he purred. Dean yawned and moved to lay in the sun while he left Castiel to tire himself out with playing with their toys.

Castiel smiled, letting Dean bat at his face as he pressed a kiss to his cheek, continuing to play with their toys for a little longer before he yawned and went over to eat the rest of the food before rubbing his eyes as he went over to where Dean was and laid down next to him.

Dean tiredly blinked his eyes open when he felt Castiel's tongue licking his ears again, Dean laying his head down on the fluffy blanket again.

Castiel continued to groom his mate, since he never did so himself, and licked at his ears before his eyes started to shut.

Sam came in a little while later to check up on the two. "Huh...you guys ate a little more than usual." he hummed, looking at the two, who were nuzzled together on the blankets.

Dean purred faintly as they napped, his fluffy tail caressing Castiel's legs soothingly as he let his arm be used as a pillow for Castiel's head.

Castiel purred in his sleep when he felt Dean's tail caress his leg, a mewl slipping past his lips as he pressed closer to his mate.

Sam went over to the both of them as he pet them lightly. "Lazy little kittens." he smirked, rolling his eyes as he covered them with a blanket.

Dean purred a tad louder when he felt Sam pet just behind his ears, his sensitive spot, and pressed his head up into the touch a bit, his ears twitching.

Sam rolled his eyes, but continued to pet Dean right behind his ear since he knew that's where he was most sensitive, his hand scratching lightly at the other's ears as he smiled. "Sounds like you're having a pretty good dream, huh, big guy?" Sam teased, his eyes flickering over to Castiel as he pressed himself closer to Dean's chest, enjoying the other's purrs.

Dean's purrs vibrated through his chest, his and his mate's tail hooking lazily together again, Dean's purrs starting to get lazy again.

Castiel rolled onto his back as he continued to sleep, Sam cocking an eyebrow when he saw how Castiel's belly looked a little more bloated than usual. "What's that? Your tummy feelin' alright, Cas?" Sam asked, his hand moving to rub the other's stomach as Castiel let out a soft mumble of contentment, his eyes blinking open as he yawned, staring up at Sam with hazy blue eyes.

Dean opened his eyes, his ears flattening to his head as a protective growl came out of him, Dean lightly headbutting Sam's hand away. Of course Dean _would_ be extremely protective. Of course he would.

Sam furrowed his brows when he felt Dean headbutt at his hand, and looked down at the other for a moment before his eyes widened when he realized what happened. "Awww, Dean. You're going to be a daddy aren't you?" Sam cooed, a smile coming to his lips. "Guess we're going to have some kittens running around here, then." Sam sighed, his hand tangling in Dean's hair. "Was wondering when you were finally going to get Cas knocked up."

Dean's tail twitched in annoyance, not finding humor in the "knocked up" comment, his ears staying flat against his head, softly nuzzling Castiel's belly.

"Someone's getting protective, geez. I don't even wanna find out how bad you'll be by the time he really starts showing." Sam chuckled, looking at Dean before back down to Castiel. "And how does the new mommy feel?" he asked as Castiel just meowed at Sam, still waking up and slightly grumpy from being woken up as he cuddled closer to Dean.

Dean nosed Castiel's somewhat plump belly. Casiel would be getting hungry more often as the months went on and Casiel would also be getting picky and lazy as well. As for Dean, he'd start to get more and more protective over his mate.

Sam rolled his eyes as he left the two new parents, Castiel pressing kisses to Dean's hair as he giggled when his mate nuzzled into his belly.


	2. Picky

A couple of months passed by as Castiel's belly just got bigger, now everyone being able to tell that Castiel was carrying as he lazed around. Getting a bit moody as he sometimes swished his tail in Dean's face at one moment and was cuddling into him the next. At the moment, Castiel was on the pile of blankets, Sam handing the other a soft toy for him to play with before he immediately got bored with it and threw it at the wall, letting out a loud meow before burying his face in the blankets and huffing.

Dean went over to Castiel and licked behind his ears soothingly, softly purring as he tried to get Castiel into a better mood.

Castiel slowly began to purr as Dean licked behind his ear, before pursing his lips as he tried to shove his mate away. After a few moments, though, he slowly stopped trying to shove Dean and leaned into the other, meowing, when he felt the other licking his ear.

Dean felt hurt and not wanted when Castiel tried to shove him away but soon got Castiel to accept that he wasn't going get hurt, Dean purring a little louder and more soothingly as he groomed Castiel's ear.

Castiel grumbled slightly when Dean started to lick his ear, moving just a bit closer to his mate. Only for a few moments, though, before he got up, his tail swishing in Dean's face as he went over to the toy he just threw at the wall, picking it up as he went to go lay on the couch, away from Dean and the mound of blankets as he played with the toy once more, not even looking at Dean as he laid out on the couch, a hand resting lazily on his belly.

Dean whimpered softly and flattened his ears to his head. Yeah. Castiel was getting stubborn. Dean looked down and bat at the little ball in front of him with a bell inside of it, laying on his side and playing with it.

Castiel let out a huff as he laid out on the couch, playing with the toy for a few more minutes before he let out a whine, pushing it off the couch as he continued to pout.

Sam came in a few minutes later to bring some food for both of the two, now bringing extra for Castiel, as he set it down. "What's wrong with you kitty cat?" Sam asked, rubbing Castiel's back, who just mewled, his ears peeking up as he looked up at Sam.

Dean looked over at Castiel and Sam, a protective growl easing out again as he glared at Sam. Castiel being this far in carrying, Dean _would_ be extremely protective.

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked at Dean. "Relax, Dean. I'm just petting him." he replied as Castiel meowed, getting up off of the couch as he went over to eat at some of the food, his tail swishing as he finished and went back over to nuzzle Sam's legs before going back to lay on the pile of blankets next to Dean, licking at his mate's ear as a small yawn slipped past his lips.

Dean felt a little better, purring softly as he nuzzled Castiel's belly, knowing Castiel liked it when he did that. Dean swished his tail lightly, laying his head on Cas's shoulder and let his tail lay across his mate's body protectively.

Castiel mewled in contentment when he felt Dean nuzzle his belly, a small and happy sigh slipping past his lips as his hand tangled in Dean's hair, petting him as he pressed kisses to the others hair as an apology for being moody. His, now, bigger belly pressed against Dean as he started to rub his eyes, getting lazy as he covered himself in the lancets and started to purr.

Dean lightly bat at the jingly ball in front of him, his ear twitching lightly in small entertainment. Dean purred softly, yawning tiredly when he saw it was getting dark outside. Dean heard his stomach growl from hunger and gently slipped away from a dozing Castiel to go and eat some food.

Castiel continued to sleep, even when Dean went to go eat some food. He let out a small yawn when he felt something in his belly and looked down when he realized the kitten must've started to kick. He got up, looking at Dean as he tried to get his attention so he could feel the kitten kick. But, instead of going to get Dean himself, he settled for just meowing loudly. He didn't want to move. He was comfortable and warm. 

Dean looked up and over his shoulder after swallowing his chewed up food, his ears twitching in interest. Dean purred happily and ditched his own food and went over to Castiel, putting a hand on his mate's belly, before meowing in happiness when he felt a kick, purring loudly and nuzzling Castiel neck.

Castiel smirked when Dean started to come over, pulling back as his head butted against his mate's neck and he pressed kisses to the skin. Nipping at him lightly as he smirked and pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Another thing about pregnancy, Castiel was able to get horny without any prior warning. He mewled as his hips started to rub against Dean's own, practically begging for affection as he kissed at Dean's jawline.

Dean panted, moaning into Castiel's mouth. Dean panted and pulled his mouth away from Castiel's and moved behind his mate, spooning him in a way. Dean saw in slickness of Castiel's hole, his ears flicking. Dean pushed himself into Castiel, drawing the other's head back to kiss him as he pumped his hips.

Castiel moaned back as Dean kisses him, bucking against his mate as he let out a purr. His hole was just starting to drip by the time Dean pushed into him, a moan slipping out of his lips as he bucked against Dean, his cock getting harder as he exposed more of his neck for the other. A mixture of a whine and a mewl slipping out of him when Dean hit his prostate, his tail fluffing up and his ears twitching as he met each of Dean's thrusts.

Dean panted, whining Castiel's name, as he thrust up into him eagerly, nipping love bites into his neck. Dean panted as he felt himself getting close to his release, feeling that familiar heat boil in his stomach. Dean nibbled on his mate's ear lightly, yelping as he suddenly came with a moan, seeing white in his vision momentarily.

Castiel moaned Dean's name as he bucked against him, loving the way his mate felt inside him as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, finally coming when he felt Dean come right inside him, a mixture of slick and come dripping down between his thighs as he let out purr. Enjoying his orgasm as he sighed contentedly into the blankets, not even bothering to clean himself off, he started to go back to sleep, his eyes dropping as he tried to hold back yawning.

Dean panted and pulled himself out of Castiel, breathing heavily. Dean cuddled up close to his mate, nuzzling into his chest and gave his belly and lovingly kiss. Dean softly pawed Castiel's belly, purring sleepily when he felt another kick, smiling, before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Even though they had a good three more months to go, Dean was still excited for the day of when Castiel was finally due.

Castiel was already half asleep as Dean cuddled close, and he purred when he felt the other kiss at his belly before is eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep. He nuzzled closer to the other as he slept, the kitten kicking every so often as Cas yawned, mumbling in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Sorry this chapter is so short!! :(


	3. Hostile Chain

As the weeks passed, Castiel's stomach just got bigger and he got moodier. He was due in about a month now and he seemed to be in a mood today and wouldn't let Dean nor Sam go near him as he pulled a blanket over himself and hissed whenever the two of them even got somewhat close to him.

Dean was sitting at his food bowl, just minding his own business, his and Castiel's bowls separated because of how Castiel was acting. Dean heard Castiel hiss at him and Dean ignored it while eating, not wanting to do something to piss him off more.

Sam came in a few minutes later with now another toy, slowly moving over to Castiel and ignoring the other's hisses. "Here, Cas, look. It's shaped like a little lion. You like lions." Sam nodded, squeaking the toy. "And it squeaks, too." he continued to say, holding it out to Castiel as he just batted it away, pouting up at Sam as he grumbled. "Was worth a shot." Sam sighed, shaking his head. "Guess we just gotta let you pout for a little bit, I'm guessing," he shrugged. "Hormones are a bitch, big guy. Don't feel bad." Sam said to Dean, scratching behind his ears. "He'll be back to being cuddly in an hour or two. I'm sure of it."

Dean looked up at Sam with flattened ears, giving off a small "mrrow" and rubbed himself against Sam's leg. Dean was most definitely _not_ trying to make Castiel jealous. That was not the point. If Castiel was too pissy to cuddle, Sam wouldn't have a problem with entertaining and playing with Dean.

Castiel glanced up at Dean and Sam when he saw Dean rubbing against the other's legs, a frown twitching on his lips as he huffed. That was _his_ mate, not Sam's. He quickly got down from the couch, going over to where Sam was and glared at him, butting his head against the other's legs as he hissed, his tail puffing up as he pursed his lips.

"What?" Sam asked, right in the middle of petting Dean before he felt himself get pushed away. "Castiel, what's gotten into you?" he asked as Castiel continued to push him away.

Castiel got in front of Dean and licked the other's ears before pressing himself against him, making sure to get his scent all over his mate.

Dean flattened his ears, kneading his hands into the floor. Dean didn't know if he should do something or not. He didn't want to make his mate anymore mad than he already was. Dean nuzzled against Castiel's warm neck, purring quietly.

Castiel glared at Sam, biting at Dean's neck and leaving a few love bites, not stopping until he was sure he left marks. "Mine," Castiel hissed, butting against Dean, wanting to cover his mate in his scent. "Not yours. _Mine._." he huffed out, meowing at Sam until he backed away.

"Alright, Castiel, alright. I'm not trying to take him away, baby. He's all yours." Sam chuckled, starting to walk away as he picked up a few stray toys that were around the house.

Dean fell backwards, whimpering at the rough bites on his neck. This was the only time Dean would get Castiel "knocked up" because he didn't like this side of his normally playful mate. Dean rubbed his neck with a quiet whine, flattening his ears to his head.

Castiel pulled back after a few moments, frowning slightly when he saw he may of bit Dean a few more times than necessary. He purred, licking at the bites in somewhat of an apology before curling up next to his mate and letting his tail swish down Dean's legs, licking him every so often as he meowed.

~~~  
The days were going by so slow and it was a torture for both Castiel and Dean because Castiel's mood swings always went on longer everyday and Dean was doing everything in his willpower not to snap at him. If it got to that point, Dean would be forced to go to a different room for a few weeks, or even days, and Dean didn't want that.

Castiel was almost always in a bad mood now. His tummy was too big, his back hurt, his mind got fuzzy sometimes, and he ended up hissing at Dean or even scratching Sam a few times when he got too close or said something wrong. Well...wrong in Castiel's eyes, anyways. Castiel groaned as he now looked like he was waddling around everywhere, a pout on his lips as he took up all the room on the mound of blankets.

Dean got off the couch in their room, flicking his ears as he looked at his grumpy mate. Dean slowly padded over to Castiel, giving off a cautious "mrrow" to him. Dean yelped and hissed hotly as Castiel lashed out and cut Dean's face. Poor move on Dean's part, though. Dean was about to do something stupid that involved his claws when he growled and hissed when he had Sam holding him back by his green collar.

Castiel didn't want to be bothered by anyone, not even his mate. His eyes darkened when Dean started to pad over and he hissed, giving Dean a quick warning, before he lashed out, cutting Dean's face as he glared, daring his mate to do something.

Sam saw the fight about to happen as he grabbed Dean's collar, tugging him back. "No...no, no, no," he said quickly. "Especially not right now." he sighed, scooping Dean up. "C'mon. You two need some time to cool down." he murmured, taking Dean out of the room as Castiel stayed under his mound of blankets.

Dean hissed and growled, digging his claws into Sam's skin as Sam walked to the laundry room. When Dean was thrown into the room, Sam closing the door and locking it, Dean made a huge scene. He started meowing his lungs out, pawing at the door pitifully for hours. Once he was worn out, Dean grabbed the blankets out of the basket, the clean blankets from Sam's bed, and pulled them out, making his own little makeshift bed and getting it all furry with his fur. That'll teach Sam to put Dean in the laundry room again.

Sam cursed as he felt claws dig into his skin. "Damn it Dean." he glared, dumping Dean in the laundry room as he wiped his arms. "No, bad. Castiel is carrying your kittens. You both do _not_ pick fights with each other." Sam huffed, closing the door and locking it as he went back to Castiel, Castiel hissing as soon as Sam got close. "Bad kitten, don't scratch your mate." Sam rolled his eyes, giving them both space as Castiel decided to throw what Sam would call a "temper tantrum". Meowing just as loud as Dean was, he scratched at the blankets, managing to tear some as he even bit at a few of his toys until they were ruined and wearing himself out as he ended up asleep on top of the now ruined blankets. Sam came in to open the door to the laundry room and frowning when he saw Dean. "My sheets. Of course. We'll be having a talk about this later." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Do you feel better? Because Cas is out cold in the huge mess that used to be the playroom, so I think he is." Sam grumbled, crossing his arms. "Do you want to go see him? Or are you still mad?" 

Dean stood up and darted past Sam's legs, nearly colliding with their closed room door head-on. Dean meowed demandingly up at Sam, pawing at the locked bedroom door. Dean wanted in and he wanted in now.

Sam shook his head, holding Dean back by the collar as he opened the door. "See? He's just sleeping. He tired himself out after making this big mess." Sam replied, looking around at the room before his eyes darted over to Castiel, where the other seemed to be in a fitful sleep, a frown on his lips as he kicked at the blankets while he slept. "See? It's not easy on him and I know it's not easy on you, but both of you need to calm the hell down." Sam sighed, slowly letting go of Dean. "Play nice." 

Dean roughly jerked away from Sam's hold. It was never a good thing to separate mates from one another. Chances are, the male would freak out and panic, like Dean clearly did. Dean went over to the large couch again and laid down on it, worriedly watching Castiel as his mate slept.

Sam just left, letting the two mates be. If they got in a fight, then he could just drag Dean out and leave them apart for a few days.

Castiel let out a soft mumble and he was aware of someone next to him and that they were warm. He leaned into Dean, his eyes slowly blinking open as he let out a groan, not wanting to move as he just continued to lay down on the couch, his eyes half lidded as he yawned, lazily holding his stomach. 

Dean soothingly brushed his tail up and down Castiel's leg, letting out a soothing purr of safety, nuzzling into Castiel's neck. Dean hated when they fought and never wanted that to happen again. Dean just couldn't wait to see their kittens.

Castiel's eyes were half lidded as he nuzzled into Dean, his bad mood over for now, as he licked at Dean's ears, exposing more of his neck submissively as a sign of apology. He let out a quiet mewl as he pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek, his tail swishing before it hooked together with Dean's own as he laid back down, the laziness part of pregnancy kicking in as he tugged Dean down next to him. 

Dean mewled softly, grooming Castiel's ears with a loud purr rumbling through his chest. Dean just wanted to be, and stay, with his mate, but he knew Castiel would get more stubborn and hostile.


	4. Blissful Trio

Finally, as the last weeks coursed, Castiel was like a giant bitch bomb. Neither Dean nor Sam bothered to try to interact. Dean already tried and nearly got his face clawed off. As much as Dean hated being away from Castiel, he resorted in laying out on the couch with Sam in a different room until Dean heard Castiel cry for him. Dean wasn't sure he'd hear that until the final hours.

Castiel was back on top of the pile of semi-ripped blankets, not even bothering to try and let Sam clean it up as he hissed at him every time he tried. He growled when Dean got close, not wanting to see either his mate nor Sam, as he kept to himself. His stomach started to hurt as he frowned, holding his stomach before the pain just got worse and Castiel was scared. He wanted his mate. Dean would make it better. Castiel cried out, wanting his mate near him right now as he meowed loudly, his eyes wide as he looked up and around for the other.

Sam's eyes widened when he heard Castiel. "He-oh...." he sighed, already prepared for the worst case scenario as he looked at Dean. "Go see what's wrong. I'll be there in a few seconds if it's anything major." 

Dean stiffened at the scared meowing before scampering off Sam's lap and hurried to his mate's aid, cautiously going to Castiel's side. Surprisingly, there were no fights this time. In fact, Castiel probably had to go to a vet because he was in so much pain. Dean whimpered, nosing Castiel's neck soothingly. Wherever Castiel went, Dean went.

Castiel was meowing as he buried his face in the blankets, a low groan slipping past his lips. His stomach hut and he didn't know why, a ripple of pain shooting through him every few minutes that made him meow in pain, barely even noticing Dean nosing at his neck.

Sam came in a few moments later, taking one look at Castiel and knowing what was happening. "Looks like the kittens decided to come a few days early." he sighed. Contractions, it looked like, Castiel was getting. That meant his water would be breaking soon, really soon. "C'mon, we're going to the vet," he said, easily picking up Castiel as the other let out a noise of pain, not even fighting in Sam's hold as he buried his face in his neck, Sam already starting to carry him out as he whistled to Dean. "Dean, hurry if you want to come."

Dean scampered to his feet and quickly followed Castiel and Sam. Dean thought it was ridiculous to be put on a leash when they got to the vet. Once Castiel was taken in, Dean was put in a large cage and was separated from Castiel, but knew that, in a few hours, Castiel would be put in the same cage as him to recover. For now, though, Dean hated cages and was making a fit with meowing loudly for Castiel, who was in the other room. Dean looked up when he heard Sam and his jingly ball.

Sam easily carried Castiel inside, telling the nurses what was wrong as they took him and got him prepared, Castiel whining and meowing in Sam's hold as he was passed to the nurses.

The nurses finally calmed him down as they cooed and pet him. "It won't be long, sweetheart, I promise." one of the nurses murmured, laying Castiel down as another prepped him, spreading his legs. "We're going to give you something to make it easier, make it hurt less." she said softly, giving Castiel a shot as he mewled, wanting his mate. The birth lasted a few hours as Castiel tiredly pushed before three healthy kittens were born. Castiel's skin was flushed red and his eyes half lidded.

"Lets clean them up and then we can give you your babies." the doctor smiled, taking the mewling kittens away as one of the nurses cleaned Castiel up and started to take him to where Dean was in the cage, Castiel slimply leaning against the nurse, meowing for his kittens every so often as the nurse just shushed him gently. "You'll get to seem them soon, kitty cat, real soon. We're just making them pretty and healthy."

Dean looked up from where he was batting at the jingly ball in front of him. Dean sat up tall and mewled for Castiel, who looked out of it from the drugs. Dean swiped his tail along the bottom of the cage, kneading his hands on the floor. Dean whined when he felt Sam gently hold him back so the nurses could get Castiel into the cage with him. Dean crinkled his nose at the weird smell coming off his mate, not liking it.

Castiel slumped down in the cage, his eyes half lidded and hazy as he yawned, a low groan slipping past his lips as he looked over at Dean, meowing once more as before he rubbed his eyes and seemed to almost start to fall asleep before he meowed once more, wanting his kittens.

Sam came to see the both of them a few minutes later, petting Castiel's hair. "You'll have your kittens really soon, baby. They're almost done getting cleaned up. They look beautiful. All three of them." Sam smiled pressing a kiss to Castiel's hair as the other just purred, pressing against Sam as he grumbled, wanting to see his kittens right now. He didn't want to wait.

Dean moved over to Castiel's body and rubbed his scent on to him, wrinkling his nose at the bitter scent of the drugs on Castiel still, licking his ear and purring softly.

Castiel purred quietly as he seemed to be half asleep, nuzzling into his mate when he got a whiff of Dean's scent. 

Sam came over a little while later with a bundle in his arms. "Two little boys and a very pretty girl, you two." Sam smirked, gently putting the bundle inside as they started to whine and mewl.

Castiel immediately curled into the bundle as he started to groom the kittens, pressing kisses to their foreheads as he licked their ears and purred happily.

Dean purred loudly, the noise rumbling in his chest. One boy, the biggest, had blue eyes and fluffy black ears with a fluffy black tail, the second boy, a little smaller than the first, had tan ears and a thin tan tail with green eyes, and the girl, the smallest, had black ears with a tint of tan and a fluffy black tail with tan stripes and eyes that were blue-green. Dean purred warmly, smiling down at their kittens.

Castiel smiled, seeing how beautiful their kittens were as he groomed them, the kittens cooing and mewling as they pressed against Castiel, all of them falling asleep in a matter of minutes as Sam came in some time later, a few of the nurses picking the kittens up as Sam picked up Castiel, rocking him back to sleep when Castiel started to stir, a soft meow slipping past his lips.

"Lets go, Dean," Sam said, "we can go home." Sam added quietly, careful not to wake up Castiel or the kittens.

Dean blinked his eyes open tiredly, yawning. Dean followed Sam to the car, curling up in the backseat with Castiel and the kittens, wrapping his tail around them protectively.

Castiel continued to sleep, the kittens mewling every so often as they enjoyed the warmth Castiel was giving off, curling into Dean's tail as they giggled, Castiel yawning a few moments later as he opened his eyes, looking at Dean before he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, nuzzling against his neck as he looked close to falling back asleep once more.

"He'll sleep for a little bit longer until the drugs wear off. So, in a few more hours, he should be fine by tomorrow, but he'll be resting for a few days, though." Sam explained, staring to drive home.

Dean purred down at his kittens while Castiel slept, his mate's back pressed to Dean's chest. Dean entertained his kittens for a little while longer until they fell asleep, Dean falling asleep soon after they did. Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck before finally drifting off into slumber for the rest of the car ride home.


	5. Stormy Nights

Sam was able to carry Castiel inside, getting Dean inside as well before grabbing the kittens as he got them in and setting Dean and Castiel down on the blankets as he put the kittens there, too, and went back out to the living room.

Castiel wakes up after a little while longer as he meowed at the kittens, a smile on his lips as they started to cling over him and Dean, the biggest boy starting to nip at Dean's ear as he nudged against him, the smaller boy choosing to cuddle instead as the only girl pressed herself against Castiel as she purred.

Dean purred and twitched his ears, sweeping his tail across their blanket, smirking when the bigger boy started to play with Dean's tail. Dean grinned when he saw him try to pounce on his fluffy tan tail.

Castiel purred, licking their daughter as he finished grooming her, the girl starting to whine as she pawed at Castiel, nuzzling against him as Castiel pressed a kiss to her hair, the tinier boy content with staying curled against Castiel's belly.

Sam came in a few minutes later with some milk for the kittens. "We still gotta name these little guys...and girl." he chuckled, watching the two kittens cuddle with Castiel as the biggest one play fought with Dean, his tail puffing up in excitement.

Dean looked over at Castiel, the big kitten content on laying on Dean's soft, fluffy tail. Dean was open to any suggestions really. Dean and Castiel weren't so fluent with speaking. Usually when they felt threatened, like Castiel did when he was still carrying, or just saying one another's name, is when they could speak well.

"Here, lets see," Sam hummed, bending down next to the girl as he pet her, the tiny kitten meowing before she licked Castiel's cheek, Castiel nuzzling into her. "I like Marie, how does that sound?" he asked, his hand coming down to pet the smaller boy as the kitten just purred in contentment. "And how about Oliver for this little guy?" Sam smiled, his line of vision then going over to the biggest kitten as he bit lightly at Dean's tail. "Hmmm...this one's hard. He seems playful, though." Sam chuckled as the biggest kitten let out a loud meow. "How does Cain sound?" he asked. "Marie, Oliver, and Cain."

Dean playfully swatted Cain's face with his tail, grinning when the kitten gave a little sneeze. He gave a little "mrrow" of approval to Sam, looking over at Castiel to see if his mate was alright with the name's as well.

Castiel nodded his head, pressing a kiss to the tip of Marie's nose as the girl giggled, pulling away as she slowly made her way over to Dean so she could play with Cain. Oliver was still content with pressing close to Castiel, seemingly shy as he kept his ear flattened and his tail puffed out, hiding his face in Castiel's chest as he let out a few soft meows, Castiel licking at Oliver's ears as the kitten cooed.

Dean purred softly, moving to softly nose at Oliver's head, purring reassuringly to his kitten. Dean licked the top of his head softly, gently easing his tail out from the weight on top of it, purposefully flopping the furry mass on top of Marie and Cain.

Oliver stayed buried in Castiel's chest for a few more moments, still nervous, before he finally looked up at Dean with green eyes, a few flecks of blue evident as he went closer to Dean, nuzzling against his father as he got used to his scent, Marie and Oliver giggling when Dean's tail landed on top of them, Castiel giggling as he pressed closer to his mate as well, enjoying watching their kittens play as he nuzzled against Dean as some sort of apology for being a bitch in the last few weeks of pregnancy.

Dean purred soothing, licking Oliver's ears. Dean looked up when he felt Cain and Marie squirm out from under his tail and go to the large bowl of milk. Dean looked down at Oliver and gently nudged him to go drink some milk as well.

Oliver looked up at Dean, his head cocking to the side, before he slowly looked over at his siblings, going over to join them as he meowed, his siblings making room for him as they all started to drink some of the milk, nudging each other as they started to play together. Castiel rubbed against Dean as his tail hooked against his mate's own, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss before he purred, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Dean mewled softly, purring deeply as he laid his head on Castiel's shoulder. Dean opened his eyes and looked up and out the window, frowning when there was a soft pitter-patter of rain against the window, the sky dark. There was a storm coming, Dean knew, his ears twitching.

Castiel didn't even notice the soft noise of rain, just enjoying Dean's company as he nuzzled against his mate, starting to yawn before there was a loud crack of thunder and Castiel tensed, his tail puffing up as the kittens meowed, Oliver running over to Castiel as he nuzzled into the other, his fur puffing out as Marie ran over to Dean, Cain staying there as he jumped up to look out the window at the thunder and lightning.

Dean wrapped his warm tail around himself and Marie, soothingly licking her ears. There was another loud boom of thunder that had Cain scampering over to his parents, the kitten hiding in his father's fur.

Castiel pressed a kiss to Oliver's fur, trying to soothe the small kitten as he shook in Castiel's hold, Castiel letting out a quiet meow when another boom of thunder sounded as he looked up at Dean, not enjoying the sound of thunder since it made his ears hurt. He swished his tail against Oliver, the little kitten sniffling in Castiel's hold as the two other kittens cuddled against Dean, all of them shaking and letting out a mix of mewls and whines.

Dean soothingly licked the tops of Cain's and Marie's heads, blanketing them both with his tail and held them close to his chest. Dean flattened ears and looked at Castiel with a frown. Dean looked up to the door when he heard the door open and saw Sam walk in.

Sam came in, a small frown on his face as he looked at the kittens. "Hey, you guys, looks like its gonna be storming for a bit. You can come out to the couch if you want? I can get out a few treats for ya, I guess." Sam smirked as Castiel lifted Oliver up and nodded, brushing against Sam in thanks as he motioned for Dean to follow with the rest of the kittens, Oliver cooing in Castiel's hold as the baby babbled, his tail puffing out whenever lightning sounded.

Dean followed Castiel out with Cain and Marie in both arms. Dean laid out on the floor with Castiel and the kittens, the kittens distracted themselves from the storm by playing with Dean's tail and eating treats Sam gave them all.

Castiel yawned as he laid out on the blankets, Oliver still pressed against Castiel's side as Castiel licked at his ear, trying to nudge Oliver to play with his brother and sister as the kitten just squeaked, wanting to keep cuddling instead as he nibbled on a treat, Castiel looking over at Dean as he smirked, shaking his head at the clingy kitten.

Dean yawned and laid his head down, seeing how dark it was outside. Dean would let the kittens tire themselves out, same with Castiel, before Dean would even _think_ about going to sleep.

Castiel let out a giggle as he played with the kittens, Oliver finally coming out of his shell as they all played together, Castiel tugging and pawing at the kittens as they climbed over him, all of them meowing before it started to slowly die down after a bit. Their movements getting lazier as Castiel's yawned, Oliver, Marie, and Cain yawning as they stretched out. Castiel lazily nudged against Dean as he got himself comfortable and laid down, the kittens trying to cuddle next to Castiel.

Dean felt Cain press up against Dean, Dean opening his eyes when he heard Sam get up and saw him putting something along the windows and door. Dean mewled softly, not too loudly because he didn't want to wake his mate or kittens.

Castiel continued to sleep as he laid against Dean, Cain cuddling next to his father as Marie and Oliver cuddle close to Castiel, all of them sleeping for a little while until Oliver started to purr, tugging on Castiel's tail as Castiel, in turn, started to blink open his eyes, swishing his tail as Oliver squeaked and started to chase it, Castiel smirking as Marie cuddled closer, still sleeping.

Dean watched in interest as Sam laid salt lines out, flinching, not out of fear but in surprise, at another boom of thunder echoing the skies. Dean flattened his eyes and wrapped his tail protectively around Cain, feeling his kitten nuzzle into his tail.

"Just to be safe, kitty cat." Sam replied, running a hand through his hair as he looked at Dean.

Castiel started to wake up as he curiously looked up at Sam, pursing his lips at the salt, before he nuzzled into Oliver, the small kitten sneezing before he started to slowly wake up, purring as he laid against Castiel, who started to lick Dean's ear comfortingly, tugging on it lightly as he smirked at his mate, his eyes still slightly hazy with sleep.

Dean heaved a sigh before he settled down to sleep, hoping to ignore the thunder and lightning, protectively wrapping his tail around Cain.

Sam covered the rest of the windows and doors in salt lines, looking over at the kittens as he started to pet Castiel, trying to get him to go back to sleep as Castiel just started to purr, looking up at Sam with half lidded eyes as Oliver and Marie started to yawn once more, Sam shushing them as he tried to get the kittens back to sleep as well. The best thing to do would be to have them sleep through the storm.

As the storm raged on, Dean could hardly get any descent sleep, always waking up with a start at a bad crack of thunder. Dean flattened his ears and nuzzled into Cain protectively.

Castiel just nuzzled closer to his kittens as the storm raged on, Sam having to coo and shush to get Dean back to sleep as Castiel let out a mumbled groan when he slowly stared to wake up, the kittens mewling as they pressed against him and started to purr, Oliver starting to meow to signal that he was hungry.

Seeing how Dean wasn't sleeping the best, Dean took Oliver into the other room to let him drink some milk. Dean sat in the doorway as he watched Oliver drink the milk. When his kitten had his fill, Dean sleepily brought him back out to Castiel and the other kittens and laid down, letting his son curl up against Castiel again, feeling Cain nuzzle into his chest again. Dean was far too tired to fight the sleep and closed his eyes, wrapping his tail around his son again, falling asleep to feeling Sam's fingers in his hair.

Sam was able to get the kittens to sleep through most of the storm, which he was thankful for, and ended up sleeping on the couch, waking up when he heard a yawn and a tired meow. "Castiel? You're up early." Sam murmured, going over to the cat as he started to weave his fingers through Castiel's mess of dark curls, Castiel starting to purr before nuzzling in closer to Dean, looking down at his kittens while Marie yawned, though it sounded more like a squeak, and slowly started to stretch out. Castiel lazily licked at Dean's ear as he leaned in close to his mate, knowing Dean needed some sleep since he looked exhausted since last night.


End file.
